ΣΨΩ (Sigma Psi Omega)
by crazy chick to the nines
Summary: This is just my imagination running wild with the J's and Greek Life. This is RPF Jared is in a Fraternity at U of T Austin and Jensen goes to Columbia. The brothers all know Jared is dating "Jen".


**A/N: Okay so I've been on a kick lately and there isn't enough of this in the fandom ….or like in any fandom so I'm exploring my mental facilities and helping out others like me. Wow okay that sounds like I'm writing some serious kink porn when in fact I'm writing Fraternity Porn! Now if you made it through that take a gander at what I've got written below. **

**ΣΨΩ**

**(Sigma Psi Omega)**

**Jared POV**

"Fucking finally." I grown as I collapse heavily on my bed.

It's been one stressful week around the house and I'm so glad it's over. Greek Week is simultaneously one of the best and worst things about being a SigmaPsi. We begin preparing for this thing in January and then Greek Week hits and its all-out war. The only thing that makes it being over better than going through it is the celebration party at the end of the week. As the reigning champ it is our house's responsibility to host the party to end all parties. All of the sororities and fraternities are invited of course, but we're not turning down any non-Greeks either. This is what SigmaPsi is known for.

I'm just glad that I don't have to hold up those back drops anymore. As the tallest guy in the house I'm responsible for all of the props and things that need to be held up. My height also serves as an advantage when I need to stash my candy supply out of the other guy's reach.

I'm spread eagle on my bed after finally putting all of our props away when Chad blazes into the room.

"Bitch! Wake the fuck up! We've got a party to throw tomorrow and plans to make!" He yells while jumping up and down on my bed.

I groan but manage to turn over enough to give him the stick eye.

"Isn't there someone else you can go bother?"

"Dude the pledges are even downstairs. You're the only brother not present and we've got planning to do." He smirks evilly, "If you don't get your ass downstairs Kripke is going to put you in charge of stocking the bar."

"Fuck no he's not." I jump out of bed and beginning running down the stairs.

I am not getting stuck with the shit jobs during the biggest party of the year. Jen is coming in from New York to see me since Columbia is on a mini-break before finals. As I vault down over the railing and into the living room I instantly search out Eric before launching into my tirade.

"Dude I am not getting stuck with the shit job for this thing. Jen is visiting while on break and I demand to be giving the respect I deserve for holding up those dam heavy props all week!"

Eric smiles slyly before laughing. When he finally finishes laughing at my puzzled look he explains, "Oh we weren't planning on giving you any job to do. That's what the new brothers are for, but it got you down here fast didn't it?"

I groan before taking up my spot leaning against the door jab.

"Now that every one's present" Eric says addressing the brothers, "Let's decide on a theme."

The house was filed to capacity. There were people fucking everywhere and every one was having a good time, but all I wanted was for Jen to be in my arms. When the brothers asked why I wasn't picked Jen up from the airport I said that Jen was renting a car since break lasted a week and it would be needed to visit other friends while I was in class with my car in the shop. They didn't question it and continued to plan the best party of the year.

We eventually decided on the theme of Greek letters. Yeah not the most original idea but it gave all of the significant others in attendance the chance to wear the letters of their loved ones who were Greeks. I'd sent Jen one of my shirts months ago so that Jen could sleep in it. I was looking forward to seeing my letters on my own significant other. None of my brothers have met Jen since we got together while on winter break and Jen was a friend from home.

My brothers managed to convince me to wear my cowboy hat and boots with my letters, which I didn't mind except for the fact that every time I wore them the sorority chicks wouldn't leave me alone. They did however have the bonus effect of driving Jen nuts.

"Jared!" Christian shots next to me, "Get out on the floor and dance."

I can't help the smile that stretches from ear to ear. The only reason Christian is telling me to dance is because the girls come flocking to him and the other brothers when I tell them I'm taken. It never ceases to make me laugh. With a laugh I chug the rest of my beer before wiggling my way out on to the make shift dance floor to have a good time.

I'm in the middle of dancing with Genevieve and Danneel from our sister sorority and two of my best friends when Chad manages to snag my ear.

"Dude who is the brother with our letters on? He from another chapter?"

"We didn't have a visit on the books." I state while turning towards the door.

A smile as wide as Texas breaks across my face when I notice the blonde, bow legged guy standing in the entry way to the living room/dance floor with my letters on and a red solo cup in hand.

"Excuse me Chad maybe you can entertain these two ladies while I go welcome the brother." I chuckle to myself as I walk across the room.

When I finally stop in front of the man his eyes do a quick head to toe once over before a smile slides across his face.

"Nice hat." He greets.

"Thanks this awesome guy I know bought it for me." I smile.

"This awesome guy wouldn't happen to be blonde, green-eyed, and bow legged would he?"

"Why as a matter of fact he is." I chuckle.

"He also wouldn't happen to be in the mood to dance would he?" He laughs while setting his cup down on a nearby speaker.

"I do believe you have him pegged." I state while extending my hand not caring about who happens to see.

Jen drops our little act quickly and asks seriously, "Your brothers know?"

I shake my head "no" but answer, "They won't care."

"As long as you're sure." Jen states before placing his hand in mine and following me into the middle of the writhing group of people.

We reach the middle just as the beginning of what I know to be Jen's favorite song of the week begins to play. He grabs my hat and flips it on his head before backing his tight ass up to my hyper ware dick. My hands settle low on his waist as I grind into what I've been missing for months.

**Christian POV**

I'm standing by the bar nursing a beer and talking to two of the hottest Kappa's when Chad comes running into my side.

"Sorry ladies, but Chris you have to see this." Chad gasps, "You're never going to guess who Jared is dancing with."

"Chad if it's another beautiful lady you'll just have to wait your turn." I groan as I turn away from the Kappa's to see what Chad is talking about.

When I finally turn around my eyes nearly fall out of my sockets. There in the middle of the dance floor is my 6'4" fraternity brother grinding his dick all up on the guy Chad thought was another brother from another chapter. The other guy has Jared's hat on and an arm wrapped around Jared's neck keeping him tucked into his neck.

"Dude I hope Jen isn't the jealous type." Chris states as Chad and he stare at Jared and the mystery man.

Within a blink the mystery man has turned around and is clearly having clothed sex on the dance floor as Jared's hands grab his ass and pull him close. Just as Chris and Chad go to pull Jared away from the mystery man and demand an explanation Jared leans down as the man tips his face up and they connect in a kiss.

**Jared POV**

It's like Pavlov's dogs when Jensen tips his head up and holds my hat on his head. I can't help but lean down for a kiss while my hands slide down to cup his ass and pull him closer. Despite the way our hips grind together our kiss stays slow and loving, just the way it usually is after a long time spent apart.

Just as the kiss is starting to turn up a little I feel a tap on my shoulder. I break the kiss to turn around and see a couple of my brothers staring at me in shock. Eric gives me the head nod to walk out of the throng of people and to somewhere a little quitter so that we can talk. I smile as I tuck Jensen into my side and follow them towards the den.

Chad and Chris run ahead and clear the space while a couple of my other brothers close the doors to keep the room quite enough to talk. Jensen chuckles from where he plopped down in my lap after I collapsed on the couch to stretch out my long legs. All of a sudden my brothers all line up and look at me.

Eric is the first to speak, "Jared, even if you're drunk that is no excuse to cheat on Jen."

"Dude you've been talking about Jen since you got back from break and she's supposed to be here tonight." Chris explains.

Chad is the next to pipe up, "Take it from someone who knows man. Cheating get you no action."

The guys all stop talking and just stare at us hoping their speech sinks through my brain and I stop the shenanigans. It takes all of ten seconds before Jensen and I start cracking up. Jensen is in danger of falling off my lap in another five seconds and then we're both laughing so hard tears are streaming down our faces.

"Jared this is not funny." Misha chimes in.

Jensen and I keep laughing for a couple of seconds before I finally catch my breath enough to say, "Guys, meet Jen. Jen meet my brothers."

Jensen abruptly sobers and stands to hold out his had to Eric, "It's Jensen actually. Only this moose gets away with calling me Jen."

My brothers just stand there staring at Jensen before Misha manages to shake himself free and grab Jensen in a bear hug.

"Nice to finally meet you man." He says.

Jensen just chuckles which seems the break the tension in the room causing everyone to laugh. Then my brothers all seem to have the same thought because the next thing I know I'm stuck under a pile of frat boys. Jensen the dork just stands there and laughs as I try to wiggle my way out from under my brothers.

"You going to help me?" I ask

"Nope." He laughs, "You got yourself into this mess so you'll just have to get yourself out."

I give him my best puppy dog eyes but he just laughs some more and makes himself comfortable on another couch.

When I finally make it out from under my brothers Jensen is sprawled out on the couch with my hat tipped low as if he's sleeping. I know better and my brothers seem to catch my drift because I manage t grab my hat and haul Jensen over my shoulder without them interrupting and with a loud squeal from Jensen.

"Sorry boys I'll be leaving the party in your capable hands. I've got other things to attend to." I state with a slap to Jensen's ass as I walk out of the room and up the stairs to mine.

The best part about being an upperclassman brother is that I get my own room. This also means that I have a bed that's finally big enough to fit my long legs and Jensen comfortably.

"Oh I like what I see." Jensen says from where he's still hanging over my shoulder.

"All you can see is my ass." I grumble.

"That's what I was talking about." He says as I feel a sharp pinch on said ass.

With a grunt I flip Jensen over my shoulder onto my bed and watch him bounce as a small smile graces his full lips. He looks perfect in my bed and it suddenly hits me just how much I've missed seeing him in it. His smile grows wider as I look at him for more than what is probably needed.

"I missed you too." Jensen says from where he landed, "But I'd really like to feel you in me soon."

"Then get naked." I order while stripping my own clothes off and tossing them across the room.

Jensen quickly gets with the program and throws his clothes away as well before turning around to grab the lube out of my bedside drawer. If I weren't just as eager to get in his ass I would laugh, but I don't. Instead I crawl over him and pin him to my bed.

"I'm going to stretch you out until you're begging so loud the whole house can hear you. Then when you're good and wet inside I'm going to sit back and watch you ride me just like I know you want."

Jensen moans at my words and I can feel him stretch out under me.

"Get your fingers in me yesterday palie." Jensen growls.

"Yeah yeah. Hold your horses. I was just admiring the work of art that is my boyfriend." I mumble while slicking my fingers up and tracing one around his rim.

Jensen squirms at the light touch before relaxing into it as the pressure increases. I groan when my finger finally slips inside. He's so tight and I can't contain the moan that leaves my lips.

"Jesus it's been too long." Jensen moans as he arches into the sensation, "I missed you fingers. So much thicker than mine and longer too. You hit all the right spots."

Jensen's words do exactly what he knows, I know he wants them to do and I begin to pump my finger in and out of his hole to stretch him for the more to come. The next couple of fingers get added quickly and so Jensen's hole is dripping lube and he's whining uncontrollably.

"Jared, Jared I need you in me please." Jensen whines as he rock his hips back onto my fingers.

When I finally deem him ready I draw my fingers out and lean over to whisper in his ear, "Going to ride me baby. I want to watch you take my cock until it fills you up completely and I want to watch as you take your pleasure from me."

With a quick role I prop myself up against my head board and settle in just before Jensen swings a leg over my hips to straddle my waist. With a flirty smile Jensen grabs my hat from where I hung it on a lamp and plops it on his head.

"I need to look the part if I'm going to ride you properly." Jensen laughs as he rolls his hips down to grind against my cock.

I can't help but laugh with him before gripping my cock to steady it as he leans up to position himself. When he slides down filling him is like coming home. It's warm and soft and just where I want to be. He lets out a loud grown as he rocks down slowly. It's been a long time and he's tight so it takes a little bit before I bottom out. When I finally do Jensen sits there for a second and pants heavily while he tries to adjust to my dick filling him.

"Jesus Jared did you have a growth spurt while I was at school?" Jensen groans as he begins to roll his hips.

"You love it." I accuse.

Jensen lets out a moan that would make a porn star blush as he starts to move his hips faster and faster and reaches up to keep my hat on his head as he works himself on my cock. He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. The way he takes my cock to the hilt and keeps coming back for more drives me absolutely crazy. I can't keep my hips from jerking up every time he slides down. Trying to get as deep as I can.

Jensen's rocking gets harder and harder the closer he gets the orgasm. When it gets to the point where he's whining and begging I reach down and take his cock in both my hands to stroke him just the way he likes.

"Yes!" Jensen shouts. "yes yes yes !"

I watch entranced as Jensen begins to lose all coordination before his muscles lock up tight and he cums with a loud cry. He tosses his head back and grinds his hips down hard as if his body is trying to telegraph his need to mine. The rippling muscles of his hole caress my cock as I thrust a couple more times before cumming as deep inside as I can. I grind my hips against his ass trying to keep my cum deep inside, so that he sweats my cum.

His muscles finally loosen and he falls forward against my chest while my hat tumbles off the side of the bed. I don't have the strength to move him so I just wrap my arms around his waist and hold him to me while I place lazy kisses on his head.

"mmm" he mumbles, "Sleep now."

"Sleep sounds like a good idea." I agree.

"Love seeing you wear my letters." I whisper so low I'm not sure he heard but a second later Jensen mumbles, "Love wearing them."

With that thought swimming in my head Jensen and I drift off to sleep while the party rages on down stairs.

**A/N: So what did you think? I'd love to know. I'd also like to know if it was as good for you as it was for me. BTW inspiration music was Turn Down for What and Talk Dirty to Me by Jason Derulo. **

**~ Peace and Love, **

**Crazy **


End file.
